Reaper
by JaxTeller
Summary: Jax bekommt einen mysteriösen Anruf der alles verändert. [Spoiler Season 5 sowie Season 6]
1. Ein mysteriöser Anruf

Ich muss sagen... ich bin geflasht von der Serie und bereue es sie nicht früher angefangen zu haben. Und deswegen wollte ich eine FF darüber schreiben und hoffe das sie euch gefallen wird.

Achtung: Es sind sehr schlagkräftige Spoiler für Season 5 sowieso Season 6 enthalten! Wer es noch nicht gesehen hat und nicht gespoilert werden will sollte hier nicht weiter lesen!

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit der FF auch kein Geld.

Kapitel 1: Ein mysteriöser Anruf

„Nein, Ope! Tu das nicht!", rief Jax noch bevor sein bester Freund in den Raum gebracht wurde, wo er wie es schien seinen letzten Kampf ausführen sollte. Zwar hatte Opie ihm versprochen, dass er diesen Kampf gewinnen würde, aber Jax wusste es besser. Damon Pope wollte einen toten Son und diesen würde er bekommen. Noch immer wollte er sich selbst opfern, weil er keinen seiner Freunde töten wollte, aber ehe er den Wärtern folgen konnte, wurde er von Chibs und Tig festgehalten*, die zwar versuchten stark zu sein, aber beiden war die Trauer ins Gesicht geschrieben, da beide wussten, was passieren würde. Doch keiner war so betroffen wie Jax. Immer wieder schlug dieser gegen das Glas und schrie Opies Namen, aber dieser konnte oder wollte ihn nicht hören. Und als dann weitere Häftlinge, die eine schwarze Hautfarbe trugen, in den Raum geführt wurden, wusste der Blonde, er konnte nichts mehr aufhalten. Am Anfang konnte sich Opie noch gut halten. Doch das blieb nicht lange, denn die Gegner bekamen die Oberhand und konnten dann zuletzt auf Opie einschlagen.

Schweißgebadet erwachte Jax und setzte sich auf als er registriert hatte, dass es nur ein Traum war. Ein Traum, der ihn seit dem Tag verfolgte, an dem er seinen besten Freund verloren hatte. Irgendwann musste das doch mal ein Ende haben. Zu gern würde der Präsident vom Motorradclub der Sons of Anarchy wieder einmal durchschlafen.

Kurz sah Jax auf die Bettseite von Tara um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht aufgewacht war und noch weiter schlief, was auch der Fall war. So stieg er leise aus dem Bett und ging barfuß und nur mit einer Trainingshose bekleidet in die Küche seines Hauses. Der Weg dorthin führte ihn an den Zimmern seiner Jungs vorbei, welche beide selig den Schlaf der Gerechten schliefen, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Wenigstens ein paar, die von den Geschehnissen hier noch nichts mitbekamen.

In der Küche öffnete er den Kühlschrank und nahm sich einen Tetrapak mit Orangensaft raus, wo er einen großen Schluck daraus trank. Dann ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Wie lange wollte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein noch diese Erinnerungen schicken? Er würde Opie nie vergessen, aber dennoch wollte er ihn nicht in Erinnerung behalten, wie ihm der Kopf eingeschlagen wurde. Mittlerweile hatten sie ihn ja gerächt, aber das machte das alles auch nicht besser. Zu gern würde er mal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen und zwar ohne diese Alpträume.

Tief atmete er durch und sank tiefer in seinem Stuhl, während er sich nochmals durch die Haare fuhr. Dann konnte er Schritte im Flur vernehmen und nur wenige Sekunden später stand seine Frau Tara im Rahmen zur Küche.

Kurz lächelte sie ihn an ehe sie sagte: „Deine Bettseite war leer. Wieder der Alptraum?" Natürlich wusste Tara von den Alpträumen, die Jax nachts plagten, da er ihr davon erzählt hatte. Nur nicht wie diese aussahen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal jemandem von Opies Tod erzählen. Nicht einmal Tara. Auch wenn sie verständnisvoll war, so konnte sie so viel Verständnis dafür nicht aufbringen, da sie nicht dabei war und es nicht selbst miterlebt hatte.

„Jah... ich glaube, die werden mich wohl nicht loslassen", antwortete Jax und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Saftpackung. Er versprach ihr danach, aber ins Bett zu kommen und sie sollte schon mal vorgehen, was sie auch lächelnd tat, nachdem sie ihm noch einen Kuss gegeben hatte. Dann zündete er sich noch eine Zigarette an und sah an die Decke, während er den Rauch wieder aus dem Mund aushauchte und diesem nach sah. Er wollte Opie ja nie vergessen, aber er wollte auch diese Träume nicht mehr haben. Irgendwann würden die ihn noch wahnsinnig machen. Und das würden sie in den jetzigen Zeiten absolut am Allerwenigsten brauchen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Jax ein Treffen mit den Iren. Noch immer wollte er aus dem Waffengeschäft raus und dieses Unterfangen stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als er eigentlich angenommen hatte. Und auch dieses Treffen endete nicht so wie der President des Motorradclubs erwartet hatte. Nicht gerade mit einem Glücksgefühl ging er zu seinen Freunden zurück, die etwas weiter entfernt bei den Motorrädern standen und schon an seinem Gesichtsausdruck und einzelnen Gesprächsfetzen erkannt hatten, dass es nicht so gut lief. „Sie wollen die Waffenlieferungen an uns nicht stoppen", meinte Jax, nachdem er sich eine Zigarette angezündet hatte.

„War ja irgendwie voraus zu sehen. Hast du irgendwie eine Idee, wie du sie umstimmen kannst, Jackie-Boy?", fragte Chibs. Denn er wusste, wie hartnäckig die Iren sein konnten. Er wollte es zwar ungern zugeben, aber glaubte, dass sein President sich zu hohe Ziele gesetzt hatte gleich und sofort mit keinen Waffen mehr zu handeln. Trotzdem wollte er ihm vertrauen und er wollte für ihn da sein und an seiner Seite dafür kämpfen. So wie es auch die anderen werden wie er sie kannte.

Jax wollte gerade darauf antworten, als sein Handy klingelte. „Äh... ich hab da ein paar Ideen in der Hinterhand", meinte er, als er dieses aus seiner Hosentasche zog. Auf dem Display sah er eine unbekannte Nummer. was ihm eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehen ließ. Trotzdem ging er ran, während er sich* wieder ein Stück von den anderen entfernte.

Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fragte eine für ihn unbekannte Stimme: „Jackson Teller?"

„Wer will das wissen?", stellte er die Gegenfrage. Aus guter Erfahrung wusste er, dass er nicht seine Identität preisgeben konnte bei einer Nummer, die er nicht kannte. Und diese Person kannte er von der Stimme her erst recht nicht. Dennoch hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl bei dieser Person. Woher hatte er seine Nummer?

„Entschuldigen Sie", antwortete die unbekannte Stimme höflich, was Jax sehr verwunderte. Mit solchen Leuten hatte er sehr wenig zu tun und deswegen wurde er umso misstrauischer. „Mein Name ist Bruder Franklin. Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten das Harry Winston lebt."

Nach dieser Nachricht glaubte Jax, ihm hätte jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Das hätte er sich auch mehr gewünscht als das er so eine Nachricht bekam die ganz und gar nicht stimmen konnte. Wer auch immer dieser Bruder Franklin war, er setzte alles daran, alte Wunden wieder aufzureißen und verdammt schlechte Geschichten zu erzählen. „Was?", fragte er lauter als er eigentlich wollte und er konnte sehen, wie seine Freunde hellhörig wurden und fragten, was bei ihm los war. Er war sauer und das konnte er nicht verbergen. „Ich bin kein Freund von schlechten Witzen! Denn Harry Winston ist tot! Ich habe gesehen, wie er gestorben ist! Ich habe ihn mit beerdigt!", fügte er mit einer leiseren Stimme hinzu, aber sein Tonfall war noch immer ernst und sauer.

„Ich kann es Ihnen am Telefon nicht erklären. Kommen Sie zum Kloster St. James. Da werde ich Ihnen alles näher erzählen", antwortete die Person und ließ sich nicht von Jax' Stimmung beirren. Aber erklären konnte er es ihm dennoch nicht, weswegen er auflegte.

„Warten Sie..." Doch da hörte er bereits, dass die Person aufgelegt hatte. Er blickte auf sein Handy und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. War es ernst gemeint oder war es nur eine Falle, um ihn dort hin zu locken? Sollte er es überprüfen? Zum einen wollte er nicht darauf reinfallen. Denn er wusste es besser. Aber warum sollte ein Kloster und irgendwelche Mönche ihn reinlegen sollen?

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Chibs, Tig und Happy auf ihn zu kamen. Erst als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, sah er von seinem Handy auf und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er gerade weit weg war. „Alles in Ordnung? Wer war das?", fragte Happy und war genauso misstrauisch wie die anderen beiden. Wer auch immer dort am Telefon gewesen war, der hatte seinen President stark verwirrt.

„Ja...", fing Jax an und überlegte noch immer, was er machen sollte. Sollte er den anderen davon berichten? Diesen Gedanken ließ er allerdings sogleich wieder fallen. Nein, er würde den anderen davon nichts sagen. Immerhin wusste er nicht, was an dieser Nachricht wahr oder falsch war und er wollte die Geschichte mit Opie nicht wieder aufrühren. Er wollte es selbst überprüfen und später ihnen dann sagen, was los war. „Ja, ist alles gut. Ich muss nochmal weg. Wir sehen uns beim Club", fügte er dann hinzu und ging an seinen Jungs vorbei zu seinem Motorrad ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und machte sich auf den Weg.


	2. Das kann doch alles nur ein Traum sein

Jax hatte noch nie von diesem Kloster gehört, von dem dieser Mönch angerufen hatte. Deswegen fragte er sich, warum Opie ausgerechnet dort sein sollte. Wenn es überhaupt wahr war, was man ihm gesagt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er doch erst mit Chibs und Happy darüber reden sollen, was sie von der ganzen Sache hielten, aber wiederum konnte man nicht wissen, wie diese Leute auf zu viel Besuch reagierten oder wie sie darauf reagierten. Garantiert würden sie das für einen schlechten Scherz halten, was bei Jax bereits der Fall war. Aber warum sollten ein paar Mönche Scherze über einen Toten machen? Und woher hatten sie überhaupt die Informationen? Genau diese Fragen stellte sich der Blondhaarige immer wieder und er würde Antworten bekommen soviel war sicher. Allerdings war da ein anderes Problem. Wo sollte dieses Kloster sein? Jax konnte sich nur erklären, dass es in der Nähe von dem Gefängnis sein müsste, in dem sie vor wenigen Monaten eingesessen hatten. Doch war dort ein Kloster? Davon gehört hatte er noch nie. Aber es stellte sich heraus das dieses Kloster wirklich existierte und es tatsächlich einige Kilometer vom Gefängnis entfernt war. „Jesus Christ...", murmelte der Blonde, bis er registrierte, dass er sozusagen vor einem Haus Gottes stand und nicht in dessen Namen fluchen sollte. Normalerweise war ihm das egal, deswegen wusste er nicht, warum es ihn heute so interessierte. Kurz sah sich der President von den Sons of Anarchy um und bemerkte das er mitten im Nirgendwo stand und ein kurzer Blick auf sein Handy zeigte an, dass er auch abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt war, da er keinen Empfang hatte. „Wird ja immer besser", murmelte er zu sich selber ehe er von seinem Motorrad abstieg und sich dann auf den Weg machte, um in dieses Kloster hineinzugehen. Davor überprüfte er nochmal seine Waffe, ob er auch genügend Kugeln drin hatte, und sie dann zurück in seinen Hosenbund steckte. Man konnte ja nie sicher genug sein und er wusste auch nicht, was ihn dort drin erwarten würde. Vielleicht war es gar kein Kloster und es lebten keine Mönche hier und man hatte ihn in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Doch er war kaum drin da wurde Jax eines besseren belehrt. Das Kloster war voll mit Mönchen, die ihren Arbeiten nachgingen und ihm erst einmal keine Beachtung schenkten. Während er seine Sonnenbrille abnahm und diese an die Brusttasche seiner Weste steckte, stellte er fest das es wie in einer anderen Welt war. Friedlich und ruhig und nicht so stressig wie es derzeit bei ihnen war. Die Mönche hatten große Ackerflächen, wo sie Obst und Gemüse anpflanzten. Es kam ihm gerade so vor als wäre er im Mittelalter gelandet. Und sein Gefühl verstärkte sich, dass Opie hier niemals sein konnte. Dennoch blieb er im Außenbereich des Klosters und seine Schritte führten ihn immer weiter hinein. Aber noch ehe er die Tür zum Innenbereich erreicht hatte, wurde er von einem älteren Mönch abgefangen, der bereits keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf hatte. Ob er sich diese ab rasiert oder ob sie ihm vollständig ausgefallen waren, konnte Jax nicht sagen. „Wir sehen nicht oft Besucher in unserem schönen Kloster. Wie können wir Ihnen helfen?" Jax' Gedanke war, dass er es verstehen konnte bei so einer toten Gegend, wo man gleich vorbei fuhr, aber er sprach es nicht aus, da er nicht unhöflich wirken wollte. Wenn diese Mönche nicht wirklich Mönche waren dann wollte er nicht gleich alle gegen sich aufbringen. „Ich suche einen Bruder Franklin", meinte er stattdessen und versuchte geschäftlich zu klingen was ihm recht wenig gelang, weil sein mulmiges Gefühl ihn zu übermannen versuchte. Er drängte es aber zurück und machte eher ein ernstes Gesicht. „Dann müssen Sie Mr. Teller sein? Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Ich bin Bruder Franklin", stellte sich der glatzköpfige Mönch vor und reichte Jax die Hand, welche er annahm und sofort bemerkte der Jüngere das dieser Mönch einen starken Händedruck hatte. „Bitte kommen Sie doch rein dann erzähle ich Ihnen alles. Aber davor...", fügte er noch hinzu und zeigte auf eine kleine Kiste ein paar Meter weiter weg von ihnen. „... legen Sie doch bitte Ihre Kutte und ihre Waffen ab. Wir mögen hier keine Gangmitglieder!" Es war keine Bitte von dem Mönch, sondern ein Befehl, was Jax sofort raus hörte. Allerdings ließ er sich ungern Befehle erteilen und schon gar nicht von einem Fremden. Erstrecht nicht wenn es hier darum ging, dass er sozusagen nackt sich ausliefern würde. Jedoch sorgte der durchdringende und ernste Blick von Bruder Franklin dazu, dass Jax sich die Kutte auszog und damit zur Kiste ging. „Das darf doch alles gerade nicht wahr sein", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst ehe er diese in die Kiste warf gefolgt von seinem Messer und seiner Waffe, die er vorhin noch in seinen Hosenbund gesteckt hatte. Gerade wurde Jax das Gefühl nicht los, dass vorhin beobachtet wurde wie er seine Waffe überprüft hatte. Als er zurück zu Bruder Franklin gehen wollte, sah er seinen Blick, der zu wissen schien, das er noch eine Waffe bei sich trug. „Oh Jesus Christ...",murmelte er und warf auch die Waffe, die er versteckt an seinem Knöchel trug auch noch in die Kiste. „Ich hoffe, Sie sind glücklich, dass sie mich total nackt bekommen. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass was Sie haben reicht." „Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Teller. Wir sind nur ein paar Mönche. Was sollten wir ihnen tun?", fragte Bruder Franklin mit einem Lächeln und einem freundlichen Blick seinen Gegenüber. Der hatte genug Antworten auf Lager, was man genug mit ihm machen konnte, da er schon sehr viele Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Trotzdem sagte er nichts darauf, stattdessen gab er ihm einen ernsten Blick, das sagen sollte, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war. Doch Bruder Franklin ließ sich von diesem nicht beirren und zeigte mit einer Hand in das Innere des Klosters. „Folgen Sie mir", meinte er und ging dann vor. Jax sah noch einmal zurück zum Ausgang, wo sein Motorrad stand und folgte ihm dann schließlich. „Also... dann geben Sie mir jetzt eine Erklärung! Und ich wünsche für Sie, dass es eine wirklich gute Erklärung sein wird und nicht ein schlechter Scherz von diesem komischen Mönchskloster!", fing Jax an, als er Bruder Franklin durch die Gänge folgte. Solche Scherze mochte er gar nicht. Und erstrecht nicht, wenn es hier sogar noch um seinen besten Freund ging. „Vielleicht sollten Sie wissen, dass ich meinen besten Freund sterben sehen habe! Er kann unmöglich noch am Leben sein!" „Wissen Sie, Mr. Teller, manchmal zeigen einem die Augen nie das was man sehen will", antwortete der Mönch mit einem Lächeln, während er weiter ging. Jedoch bemerkte er, dass der junge Mann hinter ihm ungeduldig wurde. „Geduld ist eine Tugend", fügte er noch hinzu, aber als Jax dann stehen blieb und den Mund öffnete um darauf etwas zu erwidern, wusste der Mönch, dass er ihn schon zu lange strapaziert hatte und es doch Zeit wurde ihm die Erklärung zu bieten. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich vorher setzen." Das war der Moment, wo Jax wirklich letzter Geduldsfaden riss. „Jesus Christ! Ich will mich nicht setzen! Ich will endlich wissen, was mit Opie ist! Wenn er noch lebt, dann sagen Sie es mir jetzt und wie er überlebt hat!" Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Mönch war wirklich dabei ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und dafür zu sorgen, dass er ihn oder irgendjemand anderen zusammenschlug. Wobei das in einem Kloster wohl nicht gerade die beste Idee wäre. Aber das war dem Biker recht egal. Immerhin hatte er andere Probleme, um die er sich kümmern musste. Bruder Franklin ließ sich von Jax nicht beirren und blieb weiterhin ruhig. Einzig und allein eine Augenbraue zog sich in die Höhe als er sprach: „Sie sollten nicht den Namen Gottes so in den Mund nehmen... aber gut ich erkläre es Ihnen. Wir hätten Sie schon vorher informiert aber durch sein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma und der Amnesie als er aus dem Koma erwacht ist." „Ich bitte Sie! Ich bezweifle, dass Sie das Tattoo auf seinem Rücken nicht entdeckt haben...", unterbrach Jax den Mönch und zog nun seinerseits eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Immerhin war das Tattoo auf Opies Rücken das gleiche, was er selber hatte und was sich über den gesamten Rücken erstreckte. Nur ein Blinder konnte dieses übersehen. „Wir wollten ihm die Chance zu geben selbst zu entscheiden was für ihn am besten ist und ob er raus wollte. Denn Sie müssen wissen das wir hier des öfteren Leute behandeln oder einfach nur unterbringen die von ihren Gangs auf der Flucht sind oder getötet werden sollten. Aber Harry dem Tod näher als dem Leben. In Wahrheit war er Scheintod." „Scheintod? Moment mal... soll das heißen Opie... Harry war nicht richtig tot?" fragte Jax und glaubte im Moment gar nichts zu verstehen. Er legte eine Hand an die Wand und wollte es aussehen lassen das er sich locker dagegen lehnte. In Wahrheit hielt er sich daran fest das ihn nicht doch seine weichen Knien nachgaben. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war alles so unglaubwürdig. Oder zumindest ein Traum. Aber eine andere Frage stellte sich dann in seinem Kopf welche er auch sofort aussprach: „Aber... wie ist das klar geworden? Ich habe ihn gesehen und es steckte kein Leben mehr in ihm" Man konnte sehen das der Blonde verwirrt war und erhoffte eine wirklich gute Antwort. „Ich wusste das Sie sich das fragen werden. Als er bei Ihrer Totenwache war konnte man auch noch denken das er tot war. Sein Puls war so weit runter gesunken das dieser kaum noch spürbar war durch den Schock den er erlitten hat. Nachdem der Sarg mit ihm allerdings im Krematorium ankam und noch einmal überprüft wurde das es auch die richtige Person war, bemerkte man das dünne Rinnsal an Blut aus seiner Wunde am Kopf. Es wurde schnell reagiert und er wurde hierher gebracht. Verbrannt wurde nur ein leerer Sarg", antwortete der Mönch und beobachtete wie Jax ihn ungläubig ansah und es noch immer nicht richtig verstehen konnte oder gar wollte. Deswegen wollte er dem jungen Mann vor ihm jetzt auch endlich zu seinem Freund bringen damit er ihm wirklich glaubte. „Ich bringe Sie jetzt zu ihm. Aber ich warne Sie. Wir tun zwar alles um ihn wieder zu heilen aber er hatte so schwere innere Verletzungen gehabt sowie zu 80 Prozent seiner Knochen waren gebrochen das er noch immer Zeit braucht um sich zu erholen. Seit er sich aber von seiner Amnesie wieder erinnern konnte hatte er nach Ihnen gefragt und uns fast die Hölle heiß gemacht das noch niemand aufgetaucht ist." fügte er hinzu und setzte sich dann in Bewegung um Jax zu seinem besten Freund zu bringen. Der President der Sons of Anarchy konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie klang das gerade wirklich nach Opie Winston. Trotzdem war ihm nach dieser kurzen Erzählung seines Befindens ein wenig mulmig und er war doch nervös. Verdammt wenn er nur gewusst hätte, dass Opie noch leben würde, dann hätte er alles daran gesetzt ihn wieder zu finden, egal was er für Stress hatte. Wie sollte er es ihm erklären? Kurz musste er schlucken ehe er dem Älteren folgte und durch mehrere Gänge in einen Flügel kam, der der Krankenflügel war wie es ihm schien. Das es sowas in einem Kloster gab, wusste Jax gar nicht. Allerdings war er auch noch nie in einem Kloster gewesen. Natürlich hatte der Biker sich den Weg gemerkt, wie er ganz schnell wieder nach draußen kommen würde, falls es doch eine Falle sein sollte. Dann blieb Bruder Franklin an einer Tür stehen, die er öffnete, nachdem er angeklopft hatte. Jax sah über die Schulter des Mönches hinweg in das Zimmer und konnte bis auf einem unbekannten Rücken niemanden sonst erkennen. Erst als dieser weg gegangen war, sah er eine für ihn bekannte Person. „Jesus Christ...", brachte Jax daraufhin nur hervor und bemerkte nicht, dass er das laut ausgesprochen hatte. 


	3. Wiedersehen

Als Jax einen Blick auf die Person in dem Raum warf, klappte ihm unbewusst der Mund auf. Bis eben hatte er noch gedacht, dass es alles ein sehr mieser Scherz war, doch er wurde soeben eines Besseren belehrt. Allerdings konnte er erkennen, dass er noch immer sehr angeschlagen war. Um seinen Kopf hatte er einen dicken Verband und seine freien Stellen, die nicht von Kleidungsstücken verdeckt waren, hatte er ebenfalls dicke Verbände. Somit hatte der Mönch also nicht gelogen, dass er einige Verletzungen mit sich gezogen hatte und 80 Prozent seiner Knochen gebrochen waren. Und auch wenn er seine langen Haare und teilweise seinen Bart einbüßen musste, würde er ihn trotzdem immer wieder erkennen. Kurz musste der Blonde schlucken und er bekam gerade ein schlechtes Gewissen, was er all die Monate versucht hatte zu verdrängen. „Jesus Christ… Opie...", brachte er noch einmal leise hervor und ohne dass Jax es eigentlich wollte, bewegten sich seine Füße und er ging auf den Mann vor ihm im Rollstuhl zu. Dabei hörte er nicht, wie der Mönch sagte, dass es wahrlich ein Wunder Gottes war, dass man ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden hatte.

Dieser stand schwerfällig aus dem Rollstuhl auf, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Körper ihn noch nicht tragen konnte. Genau das bekam er auch von dem Mönch zu hören, der ihn die ganze Zeit verarztet hatte. Aber diesen wollte er nicht hören. Er war im Moment mehr als froh, Jax zu sehen. Einfach jemand, der kein Mönch war. Doch als er einen Fuß nach vorne setzen wollte, bemerkte er, wie dieser wegknickte und er nach vorne zu fallen drohte. Es war eben doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, aus dem Rollstuhl aufzustehen. Doch bevor Opie auf dem Boden aufschlug, landete er in den Armen von jemanden, der nur Jax sein konnte. Das wusste er, ohne dass er genauer hinsah. Innerlich fluchte er. Zwar freute er sich ihn zu sehen, aber fühlte er sich nicht gut dabei, sich in so einem schwachen Moment zu zeigen.

Jax fing Opie auf, als dieser drohte zu fallen und schloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken. Er hatte ihn doch zu sehr vermisst und er bemerkte nicht, wie ihn eine Träne aus dem Auge lief. Es war eine Freudenträne, die sich mit seinem viel zu schnell schlagenden Herzen verbunden hatte. Der President der Sons of Anarchy bemerkte erst, wie fest er ihn umarmte, als er ein Schmerzlaut von dem anderen vernahm und das bisschen Farbe, was in seinem Gesicht war, daraus verschwand, weshalb er ihn zurück in den Rollstuhl setzte und ihn losließ. „Es tut mir leid", hörte er sich selbst leise sagen ehe er in das Gesicht und die grünen Augen von Opie blickte, was allerdings ein Lächeln aufwies. Warum genau er sich entschuldigte, wusste der Jüngere der beiden nicht. Weil er nicht früher aufgetaucht war? Weil er dafür verantwortlich war, was Opie passiert war? Weil Opie sich für alle geopfert hatte?

Der Dunkelhaarige legte eine bandagierte Hand an seine Wangen und strich seine Tränen weg, während er den Kopf schüttelte „Es war okay, Jax. Du weißt, dass es meine Entscheidung war", meinte er leise zu ihm und setzte ein Lächeln auf, während in seinen Augen ebenso Tränen zu sehen waren. Verdammt, er wollte sterben und jetzt war er doch noch am Leben. Allerdings wusste er, dass seine Entscheidung nicht die beste war, wo er doch seine Kids hatte... und Lyla. Zumindest war er froh, dass er diese Mönche dazu überreden konnte, seinen besten Freund anzurufen, auch wenn er vorher nicht gewusst hatte, ob er wirklich hier auftauchen würde. Er selber wäre wahrscheinlich um die halbe Welt gereist, wenn es auch nur ein kleines Zeichen gab, dass Jax noch am Leben wäre. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, Jax. Bring mich hier verflucht nochmal raus! Ich halte es in diesem beschissenen Krankenzimmer nicht mehr aus! Da werde ich noch kränker als ich so schon bin!" Opie wollte hier einfach mal raus, aber keiner der Mönche gab ihm die Erlaubnis, geschweigedenn ging mit ihm nach draußen. Hieß es nicht, dass frische Luft einen Kranken schneller gesund machte? Zumindest hatte das immer seine Mutter gesagt.

Und er bewirkte das, was er wollte. Die beiden anwesenden Mönche rollten mit den Augen und Bruder Franklin sagte darauf: „Sie wissen, dass Sie hier nicht fluchen sollten! Wir hören das hier nicht sehr gern!" Jedoch wusste er, dass man Opie wohl nicht mehr ändern konnte. Er fragte sich, ob es wohl so bleiben würde oder es auch noch schlimmer werden konnte. Jedoch wollte er das nicht rausfinden. Deswegen nickte er dem anderen Mönch zu und meinte, dass es in Ordnung wäre, solange sie im Kloster blieben.

Jax wusste gerade nicht, ob er einfach nur verwirrt gucken oder doch lieber loslachen sollte. Er entschied sich für letzteres, auch wenn es in den Augen der Mönche wohl nicht so gut kam. Aber er hatte bemerkt, dass sich Opie kein Stück verändert hatte. Er war noch immer so wie vor dem Unfall. Doch als er die Worte von dem Mönch hörte, sagte er leise: „Wo sollen wir auch groß hin... so mitten in der Pampa." Er sagte es mehr zu sich und Opie als zu den Mönchen. Und diese hatten die Worte auch nicht gehört, was wahrscheinlich auch gut so war. Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes die restlichen Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht, ehe er aufstand und sich den Rollstuhl mit Opie schnappte, um dann mit ihm aus dem Krankenzimmer zu verschwinden.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich beide aus dem Kloster gefunden hatten und einen Platz fanden, wo sie etwas Abseits vom Treiben der Mönche waren. Es war eine kleine Plantage mit verschiedenen Obstsorten und unter einem Apfelbaum stand eine Bank, wo sich Jax darauf fallen ließ. Dabei fragte er sich, wie groß dieses Kloster eigentlich war. Wahrscheinlich war es größer als es den Anschein hatte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er erst die Hälfte von dem gesehen hatte. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und noch ehe er den ersten Zug davon nehmen konnte, war sie auch schon aus seinem Mund verschwunden und bei Opie gelandet. Dieser nahm sofort mehrere große Züge davon ehe er sie Jax zurück gab. Der Blondhaarige zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und meinte darauf: „Ich bezweifle, dass die Mönche es gern sehen, wenn du in deinem Zustand rauchst."

„Eigentlich sollte ich das wahrscheinlich nicht, aber das brauchte ich jetzt", murmelte Opie und genoss den Geschmack der Zigarette in seinem Mund. „Du glaubst nicht, wie froh ich bin jemanden zu sehen, der kein Mönch ist. Ernsthaft, Jax. Ich bin hier drin am Durchdrehen!" fügte er noch hinzu und das war noch nicht mal gelogen. Natürlich war er gerade froh noch am Leben zu sein und das diese Mönche sich um ihn kümmerten, aber es gab gewisse Momente wo er einfach hier weg wollte.

Jax nahm einen Zug an seiner Zigarette, atmete den Rauch aus und fing an zu lachen. „Du hältst diese Mönche ganz schön auf Trab was?", fragte er und konnte sich das ganz gut vorstellen. Schließlich kannte er seinen besten Freund und das wohl besser als irgendjemand sonst.

„Nur wenn ich genervt bin und Schmerzen habe. Und Schmerzen habe ich die ganze Zeit! Selbst mit Schmerzmitteln!", gab Opie murmelnd zu. Zwar zeigte er ungern Schwäche, aber bei Jax tat er im Allgemeinen eine Ausnahme. Nicht nur weil Jax ihn so gut kannte, sondern weil es in so einer Situation normal war. „Laut Bruder Jonathan, der wohl vorher mal Arzt war und sich um die Kranken kümmert, waren alle meine Knochen in meinem Körper gebrochen ausgenommen Wangenknochen und Wirbelsäule", fügte er mit einem Seufzen hinzu. Zum Glück waren die meisten bereits schon wieder zusammen gewachsen, dennoch dauerte der Heilungsprozess für den Dunkelhaarigen zu lange. „Jax, tu mir einen Gefallen. Hol mich einfach hier raus! Ich meine... garantiert kann ich irgendwo anders genauso gut gesund werden. Tara kann mich weiter behandeln..." Er hatte seinen Freund bei den Worten nicht angesehen. Erst als er keine Antwort von ihm bekam, sah er auf und erkannte an seinem Blick, dass er es nicht vor hatte und wohl auch nicht tun würde. „Oh nein, Jax..."

„Opie, ich kann nicht und das weißt du ganz genau. Dieser Deal mit Pope... wenn er erfährt, dass du noch am Leben bist, dann wird er dich irgendwie garantiert noch einmal töten wollen! Und ich kann nicht..." Jax brach den Satz ab und schluckte. Er wollte nicht noch einmal daran erinnert werden, dass er Opie fast verloren hatte. Zwar verheimlichte Jax, dass Pope bereits nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, aber er wusste, dass sein Nachfolger genauso skrupellos war.

Opie fuhr sich über den Verband um seinen Kopf, bis er bemerkte, dass er bis auf die nachgewachsenen Haare unter seinem Verband keine mehr hatte, durch die er fahren konnte. „Also soll ich weiterhin hier bei diesen... Irren bleiben, ja? Jax, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", meinte er weiterhin, weil er einfach nur weg wollte. Jedoch wusste er, dass Jax recht hatte. Hier war er womöglich wirklich noch am Sichersten. „Na schön... Wenn es denn wirklich nicht anders geht. Aber sag mir nicht, ich darf selbst meine Kids nicht sehen und Lyla...", fügte er noch hinzu und bemerkte am Blick seines Gegenübers, dass er recht hatte mit der Vermutung und konnte sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich denke, dass wäre am Besten, wenn sie weiterhin glauben, dass du tot bist." Ihm fiel diese Entscheidung auch nicht leicht, da er selbst seinen besten Freund in seiner Nähe hätte. Aber je weniger davon wussten, dass er noch lebte, desto weniger konnten verletzt werden. Dann legte Jax Opie eine Hand auf sein Knie und fügte ernst hinzu: „Aber du hast mein Versprechen! Sobald in Charming alles geklärt ist, hole ich dich hier raus! Bis dahin komme ich dich besuchen so oft ich kann, damit du auch normale Leute bei dir hast!" Nach dem letzten Satz zwinkerte er Opie grinsend an.

„Na das ist das Mindeste, wenn du mich hier schon versauern lässt." Opie sah ein, dass Jax recht hatte und wahrscheinlich hätte er ihm das gleiche geraten. Er würde hier bleiben, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht noch einmal sterben würde... dieses Mal aber aus Langeweile. Zudem war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass Jax seine Kutte nicht trug, aber er wusste, was die Mönche von den Gangs und Bikern hielten und Bruder Franklin hatte mit Sicherheit dafür gesorgt, dass Jax alles ablegte.

Beide verbrachten die Zeit, bis es für Opie Zeit wurde seine Tabletten zu nehmen, draußen unter dem Baum und selbst Jax vergaß die Zeit. Wahrscheinlich hätte er schon längst wieder in Charming sein sollen, aber daran dachte er gerade gar nicht. So brachte der Blonde seinen Freund erst wieder am frühen Abend zurück in das Kloster und auf die Krankenstation, wo er Opie in sein Bett half und sich dann mit einer Umarmung verabschiedete. Diese war nicht ganz so fest wie am Anfang, aber dennoch sagte sie alles aus. Unter anderem auch das Jax wieder kommen wollte, wie er es noch vor ein paar Stunden versprochen hatte. Schließlich machte sich der Blondhaarige mit einem viel besseren Gefühl in seinem Inneren wieder auf den Weg, nachdem er sich seine Kutte und seine Waffen wieder genommen hatte. Noch wusste er nicht, was ihn in Charming erwarten würde.


	4. Eifersucht

Wenn Jax gedacht hätte, das sich nun alles zum Positiven verändern würde, so hatte er deutlich falsch gedacht. Denn mit jedem Tag folgte eine Hiobsbotschaft auf die nächste und er wusste nicht welches Problem er als Erstes angehen sollte. Zwar wollte Jax aus den Waffengeschäften raus, aber das ließen die Iren nicht zu. Sie sendeten eine Botschaft, die sie alle vernichtet hätte, wenn dem Präsidenten die Falle nicht aufgefallen wäre. Da sie das Clubhaus in die Luft gejagt hatten. Jedoch war das noch nicht alles. Die Staatsanwaltschaft ermittelte im Moment auch gegen SAMCRO und sie durften sich keine Fehltritte leisten. Und als wenn das nicht alles schon reichen würde, so kam noch der Amoklauf an einer Schule dazu, wo eine Waffe von ihnen benutzt wurde. Jax machte sich dafür verantwortlich, was er allerdings niemanden sagte. Nero hing ihm dann auch noch in den Ohren, weil er in etwas rein gezogen wurde, was er nie wollte. Und als wenn das nicht schon genug war, was auf seinen Schultern lastete, so spürte er das es zwischen ihm und Tara zu Ende ging. Denn je mehr er versuchte auf sie zu zugehen, desto weiter entfernte sie sich. Das einzige positive war das seine Alpträume aufgehört hatten. Wenn er überhaupt die Zeit und den Kopf frei bekam um zu schlafen. Denn auch wenn er es nicht sollte, so hielt er die größten Probleme vor den anderen verschlossen und versuchte sie allein zu lösen. Trotzdem bemerkte er, dass die Jungs wussten was vor sich ging und sie sich genauso Sorgen machten.

Trotzdem schaffte es Jax noch Opie einen Besuch im Kloster abzustatten. Denn das war auch der einzige Ort wo er abschalten konnte und sich um nichts Sorgen machen musste. Bei jedem Besuch ging es seinem besten Freund immer ein wenig besser und bald brauchte er den Rollstuhl gar nicht mehr. Er hatte inzwischen auch sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Es ließ den Blonden positiv sehen, dass er ihn bald so wieder hatte wie er früher war. Jax hatte niemanden etwas davon gesagt das Opie noch am Leben war, auch wenn er immer kurz davor war. Immerhin musste er dafür eine Geschichte erfinden wohin er Stundenlang verschwand, ohne jemanden mit zu nehmen oder sich zu melden.

Oftmals war Jax zu früh da während Opie noch behandelt wurde. Dann nutzte er die Zeit und saß auf seinem Bett oder im Fenster und schrieb an seinem Tagebuch weiter. Dort landeten Dinge die er nicht aussprechen konnte und die einfach aus seinem Kopf raus mussten, weil er sonst noch verrückt wurde. Der Präsident der Sons of Anarchy wollte Opie von all den Geschehnissen in Charming auch nichts erzählen, um ihn nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen. Mit Sicherheit würde er sich dann nur noch mehr Sorgen machen und das wollte er verhindern. Immerhin sollte er sich darauf konzentrieren wieder ganz gesund zu werden. Deswegen saßen sie oftmals auch nur so draußen, manchmal in der Klosterkirche und da schwiegen sie einfach. Auch wenn der Ältere zu gern ein paar Neuigkeiten erfahren hätte. Jedoch wollte er Jax nicht dazu zwingen wenn er nicht reden wollte.

Der heutige Tag war wieder so ein Tag, wo alles eskalierte und Jax froh war einfach nur raus aus Charming zu kommen. Er hatte gerade erfahren das Tara die Schwangerschaft nur vorgetäuscht hatte und sie sich darauf vorbereitete sich von ihm scheiden zu lassen, sowie ihm die Kinder weg nehmen zu wollen. Er hatte daraufhin seine Sachen gepackt und Rat vor dem Haus postiert, damit sie nichts unternehmen konnte. Mit ihr konnte er nicht mehr in einem Haus leben und er fragte sich, wie er nur so blöd sein konnte und ihr alles glauben konnte was sie ihm je erzählt hatte. War überhaupt noch etwas die Wahrheit gewesen seit sie aus dem Gefängnis war? Die Frage stellte sich der zweifache Vater den ganzen Weg über, als er zu dem Kloster fuhr. Er wollte dort einen Abstecher machen bevor er seine Sachen nach Stockten brachte. Garantiert hatten die Mädchen im Diosa del Sur noch ein Zimmer für ihn frei. Aber zuvor wollte er Opie einen Besuch abstatten, um dabei etwas auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Mittlerweile fuhr er seine Harley in das Kloster rein und ließ seine Sachen dort liegen. Die Mönche kannten ihn mittlerweile und störten sich nicht mehr daran das er bei ihnen war, da sie wussten das er der Freund von Opie war, den sie bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Noch bevor er in die Innenräume gehen konnte, sagte man ihm, dass er im Rosengarten saß woraufhin sich Jax bedankte und sich dorthin aufmachte. Zwar wunderte er sich warum er bereits allein draußen war, aber wahrscheinlich wurde er drinnen wieder einmal verrückt. Jax machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg dorthin und fand ihn dort vor. Allerdings war er nicht allein wie er sehen konnte. Bei ihm saß ein jüngerer Mönch und sie hatten Spaß zusammen. Der Blonde konnte noch nicht mal erklären warum ihm ausgerechnet das einen Stich im Herzen verpasste. Vielleicht deshalb, weil er Angst hatte seinen besten Freund an einen Mönch zu verlieren? /Jesus Chris... Werd erwachsen, Jax. Opie kann ja wohl reden mit wem er will!/ redete er sich in Gedanken ein und glaubte das es an seiner Schlaflosigkeit der letzten Tage lag. Weshalb er diesen versuchte weg zuschieben und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung um zu den beiden zu kommen.

Als die beiden Jax bemerkten stand der Mönch auf und meinte: „Ich sollte mich wieder an die Arbeit machen. Und erzähl ihm von deinen Fortschritten." Er grinste und zwinkerte Opie zu, ehe er an Jax vorbei ging und diesem ein lächeln schenkte. Der Präsident der Sons of Anarchy sah ihm nach, ehe er dann zu seinem Freund blickte. „Was...?" fing er an und konnte gar nicht die Frage zu Ende stellen. Da sah er wie Opie auf stand und ohne Krücken mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu ging, ihn in eine Umarmung schloss die er selber sofort erwiderte. „Du kannst wieder ohne Krücken laufen?" fügte er daraufhin hinzu und könnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es freute das es Opie nun so weit besser ging.

„Noch nicht all zu viel und ich soll mich auch nicht überanstrengen aber es geht schon." antwortete Opie und hatte genauso ein lächeln auf den Lippen wie sein Gegenüber. Doch das verschwand ganz schnell wieder als er den Zustand von Jax bemerkte. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fügte hinzu: „Du siehst müde aus. Wie lange hast du nicht geschlafen? Was ist los bei dir?" Nun begann sich der Ältere doch Sorgen zu machen. Bisher hatte er noch kein einziges Wort gehört was in Charming oder im Club los war und er hatte auch nicht nachgefragt. Doch jetzt wollte er zumindest eine Antwort haben. Allerdings konnte er dem Gesichtsausdruck von Jax entnehmen, dass er auch dieses mal nichts aus ihm heraus kriegen würde.

Jax wusste das die Frage kommen würde, denn seine Augenringe waren nicht zu übersehen. Aber dennoch wollte er Opie nicht sagen was los war, auch wenn er sich Sorgen machte. Das konnte er ihm ansehen. Zwar hätte er gern mit jemanden über die Probleme geredet, ganz besonders über die mit Tara, aber er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein das sich sein bester Freund dadurch nicht mehr davon abhalten lassen würde zurück zu kommen. Und das konnte er gerade am allerwenigsten gebrauchen, da ihm sonst auch noch die Niners im Nacken hängen werden und dann sicher Opie nochmals erledigen würden, und das dann sogar richtig. Also musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen womit er Opie beruhigen konnte. „Thomas hat sich was eingefangen und schläft die Nächte nicht." antwortete er während er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen zu der Bank ging und sich darauf fallen ließ ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Allerdings bemerkte der Blonde an den hochgezogenen Augenbrauen des anderen das er ihm nicht glaubte. Allerdings stellte er trotzdem keine weiteren Fragen und setzte sich zu ihm.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Jax schweigend neben Opie, während der darüber redete was in den letzten Tagen im Kloster passiert war. Nachdem zum dritten mal der Name Benny gefallen war hatte er nicht mehr zugehört. Das schien der Andere später zu bemerken und schlug ihm dann gegen die Schulter ehe er fragte: „Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Jax musste kurz blinzeln, ehe er registrierte das sein Freund wohl mitbekommen hatte das er ganz woanders war. Konnte er sich da jetzt raus reden? Mittlerweile kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass es doch keine so gute Idee war überhaupt her zu kommen. Denn wie sollte er sich jetzt raus reden? „Natürlich. Ich bin nur müde", antwortete er dann versuchshalber aber bemerkte das Opie ihm das wirklich nicht abkaufte. Wobei es noch nicht mal ganz gelogen war.

„Ach wirklich? Ich bezweifle sehr stark das du in den letzten Tagen zu einem Kettenraucher mutiert bist. 10 Zigaretten in den letzten eineinhalb Stunden? Wirklich, Jax?" fragte Opie und mittlerweile hatte er keine Lust mehr auf irgendwelche Ausflüchte. Er wollte nicht sagen das er mitgezählt hatte, aber die Zigarettenkuppen auf dem Boden sprachen Bände. Und als Jax nicht antwortete holte der dunkelhaarige einmal tief Luft ehe er dann schließlich noch hinzu fügte: „Ok. Wir gehen jetzt in die Küche und trinken einen Kaffee und dabei erzählst du mir was bei euch los ist! Benny macht den besten Kaffee im ganzen Kloster!"

Genau den letzten Satz hätte Opie nicht sagen sollen. Denn genau das sorgte dafür, dass sich Jax jetzt doch nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und er aufsprang, ehe er es raus ließ was er die letzten Stunden versucht hatte zu verdrängen: „Benny... ich kann es langsam nicht mehr hören! Anscheinend hast du hier bereits Freunde gefunden und brauchst mich hier ganz und gar nicht mehr!" Jax Faust schloss und öffnete sich wieder, weil er sich wirklich versuchte zu beherrschen. Und letzten Endes schaffte er es doch und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten zurück zu seinem Motorrad. Dabei ließ er seinen Freund verwirrt zurück, ohne das er auch noch etwas darauf sagen konnte. Allerdings konnte er noch hören wie dieser nach seinem Namen rief, doch er blieb nicht stehen und fuhr auch einfach los, nachdem er sich seinen Helm aufgesetzt hatte.

Der Präsident der Sons of Anarchy war bereits ein paar Kilometer unterwegs, als sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche anfing wie wild zu vibrieren, als er aus dem Funkloch wieder draußen war und es wollte auch nicht mehr aufhören. Weshalb er an die Seite fuhr und anhielt ehe er sein Handy raus nahm. Auf dem Display konnte er erkennen das seine Mum und Nero mindestens ein Dutzend Mal versucht haben ihn zu erreichen. Doppelt so oft sogar auch Chibs welcher ihn eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Diese hörte er ab und er hörte schon aus dem Tonfall heraus, das der Schotte ziemlich angepisst war und somit zu verstehen gab das er mit sofortiger Wirkung zur Werkstatt kommen sollte. „Shit!" fluchte er zu sich selber, ehe er das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche steckte und sich auf den Weg zurück nach Charming machte.

Jax fuhr so schnell er konnte zurück nach Charming, mit direktem Weg zur Teller-Morrow Autowerkstatt, wo auch früher einmal das Clubhaus der Sons of Anarchy stand. Bevor die Explosion das gesamte Gebäude ausgebrannt hatte, weswegen nun nur noch die Mauern dort standen und darauf warteten abgerissen zu werden. Als der Blonde zu dem Platz fuhr um sein Motorrad abzustellen, konnte er erkennen das Chibs auf 180 war während Juice und Tig ihn versuchten zu beruhigen. Aber als sie das Motorrad hörten hatte Jax alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er konnte sehen wie Chibs die Hand von Juice, die sich auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, weg schlug und auf ihn zu kam. „Was ist denn so dringend?" fragte Jax während er seinen Helm abnahm. Er konnte noch nicht mal unwissend tun, weil er selbst nicht wusste was überhaupt los war.

„Was ist denn so dringend? Weißt du eigentlich was hier los ist, Jackson? Wo steckst du die ganze Zeit?" fragte Chibs und war mächtig sauer. Ihm war schon aufgefallen das Jax ab und zu für Stunden verschwand. Jedoch hatte er nie nachgefragt. Allerdings platzte ihm mittlerweile nun doch der Kragen. Immerhin setzten sie alle in irgendeiner Weise ihr Leben aufs Spiel und Jax plante Sachen von denen selten jemand etwas erfuhr. Manchmal fragte der VP sich schon was in dem Jüngeren vor sich ging.

„Ich war gerade auf den Weg zum Diosa del Sur!" antwortete Jax und zeigte auf seinen Rucksack, den er aus seinem Haus mitgenommen hatte. Das war noch nicht mal gelogen, aber etwas in ihm drin sagte dem Blonden das Chibs ihm das nicht ganz abkaufen würde. Immerhin war er dafür viel zu lange weg gewesen und er konnte diesen dort auch noch gar nicht abliefern. Allerdings konnte er keine Erklärung abliefern wo er die anderen Tage war, wenn er bei Opie im Kloster war. Vielleicht sollte er Chibs das Geheimnis anvertrauen. Irgendjemand musste er es sagen. Erst recht als er plötzlich eine Faust im Gesicht hatte, von der er zu Boden geworfen wurde.

„Vielleicht solltest du uns endlich mal die Wahrheit sagen, Jackson! Keiner von uns will noch sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen!" fügte er daraufhin hinzu und zog Jax wieder hoch um ihn dann gegen den Abschleppwagen zu drücken. „Diosa del Sur liegt nicht am anderen Ende der Welt und hat kein Funkloch! Es ist nicht das erste mal das man dich nicht erreichen konnte!"

Der Blonde wehrte sich nicht da er wusste das er es verdient hatte und spuckte das Blut aus, was sich in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er sehen wie sich Tig in Bewegung setzte um Chibs von Jax zu befreien, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, da er nur dem Schotten etwas von Opie sagen wollte. Kurz schluckte er und sagte so leise das nur Chibs es hören konnte: „Ich war bei Opie. Chibs, er lebt!"

Chibs hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Allein schon weil er sich das nicht erklären konnte. „Ja... nein... was?" fragte er verwirrt und wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. „Hast du was genommen, Jax?" fügte er hinzu und versuchte in seinen Augen etwas zu erkennen das auf Drogen oder Aufputschmitteln hinwies. Doch außer der Müdigkeit seines Gegenübers konnte er nichts erkennen.

Jax versuchte dem auszuweichen und suchte nun nach einer Erklärung die er ihm liefern konnte. „Ich habe nichts genommen! Opie lebt! Er war nicht tot und erholt sich in einem Kloster eine Stunde südlich von hier."

Der Schotte wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Jax sah nicht so aus als wenn er lügen würde. Schon gar nicht wenn es um Opie ging. Immerhin wusste er, dass der Jüngere mehr gelitten hatte als alle anderen. Aber es klang für ihn noch immer unrealistisch und er konnte es nicht glauben. Allerdings wollte er es überprüfen. Immerhin ging es auch für ihn um einen Freund und Bruder. „Du solltest zu deiner Mum. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich." fügte er stattdessen hinzu ehe er selbst zu seinem Bike ging, um den Weg zum Kloster einzuschlagen, nachdem er seinen Helm aufgesetzt hatt


End file.
